Dear Erika
by Troid
Summary: Erika, I'm just writing to thank you for the battle we had. You're an amazing Trainer, and I'm looking forward to seeing you again...my beautiful, dear, precious love. Letters from a very yandere Leaf to a very unfortunate Erika. Femslash, kink meme fill.


Prompt: "Yandere prompts go here, right.

So yeah, anyone/anyone, creepy/yandere letters. Slash/femslash is preferred, but actually any pairing is fine. It's better if the two don't really know each other/only accidentally met a few times, with one of them developing a creepy obsession with the other and trying to ~get closer~ to them."

Pairing: Leaf/Erika

URL: thread=6487564#t6487564

Format for the URL is pokanon[dot]livejournal[dot]com[slash]1548[dot]html[question mark], followed by what I have above.

A/N: Don't run away...

* * *

><p>Erika, I just wanted to thank you for the amazing battle we had. I'm already on my way to the next Gym, but I wish I could have stayed in Celadon longer. You're an incredible Trainer, really and truly, and I hope I'll see you again someday.<p>

Your secret admirer

* * *

><p>I have my new Badge! Sabrina wasn't half as good as you. I heard somebody say she was some kind of incredible strategist, but I don't think so. And she's ugly. I made sure to beat her extra badly, to protect your honor! I think it's really insulting that the other Leaders are supposed to be better than you. Even if they were, none of them have what you have... They're all terribly inferior. Anyway, I hope you're well.<p>

Your secret admirer

* * *

><p>I ran into some trouble with ghosts (yes, really) in Lavender Town. Everyone acted really shocked when I said I'd help them with their haunting problem, or whatever the hell it was supposed to be, but ghosts don't scare me. In the end it was this one ghost—or 'trapped sprit,' like the old guy who pretty much runs this town says—of a Pokémon. I think Team Rocket killed it. I'm really sick of all the trouble they're causing... I think I'm going to go back to Saffron, they say the boss is there, and put an end to it. They tell all kinds of horror stories about how strong he is, but he doesn't scare me, either. Speaking of which, this ghost was upsetting all the other ones, so I had to 'put it to rest.' The old guy said that, about putting it to rest, but it practically seemed like I killed it...but if beating it to death puts it to rest, okay! The whole thing was kind of funny. All the villagers are really mournful now, but I'm just like, hey, <em>you<em> told me how to get rid of it. If it suffered any, that's on their heads. Lavender Town's so gloomy, though, and I want to get moving. Saffron's not ve Okay, that was weird. The people just came and said there are some more disturbed ghosts... They looked really scared, one of them was mumbling something like "covered in blood." These villagers get frightened too easily. I guess I'll care of the stupid ghosts before I leave. Saffron's not too far, right?

Your secret admirer

* * *

><p>Ugh, why does everyone talk themselves up so much? It disgusts me! The Rocket boss, the big bad head guy himself, was so weak, but he went on and on about how hopeless I was... They're all pathetic. Not like you at all. I haven't had a good match since I battled you, and it's just making me realize even more how special you are. So after I beat him, and everyone sees, none of them want to follow his orders anymore. That's the end of Team Rocket, I guess. Silly little men in their stupid uniforms who think they're important. I wanted to have Venusaur throw their boss out the window, Silph is really tall, but the police showed up, haha. They arrested pretty much everybody (suddenly, after the boss loses a battle to me, the police grow backbones!) and it's no more than they deserve. About Team Rocket, though... I wasn't going to say anything, but I can't help myself. You know they all got driven out of Celadon, right? It was me. I did that for you. You could have done it, I know, but they were beneath you. And that was another reason I decided to finish them off... The way they thought they could just move into your city and do whatever they wanted made me so angry. They're gone now, thought! I'm feeling a little tired... Maybe I'll come to Celadon to relax? I really want to see you again, it's been so long. I miss you.<p>

Your secret admirer

* * *

><p>Celadon is so beautiful...but not as beautiful as you. I just heard someone call you the Celadon Maiden—that's a perfect title for you. Everything about you is so perfect and graceful... I can picture you now, standing in a big green garden, surrounded by flowers, in your kimono. I can imagine running my hands along the pale, soft skin that shows at the neck, and I just want to see you again so bad. I want you.<p>

You aren't in your Gym now, I don't think? I just looked in through the window, but I couldn't see you. There was a perverted old man trying to peek in, too, but I got rid of him. So, can you come to the Celadon Café at 4 PM tomorrow, or the day after? I need to see you.

Your admirer

* * *

><p>You didn't show up at the café. I guess you must be busy? I'll wait for you tomorrow. Please come and see me then.<p>

Your admirer

* * *

><p>I was worried you haven't been getting my letters, so I asked some people about you. They all said you're free at 4, so why aren't you coming? Did I do something to upset you? Please, write back or come to the café and tell me what it is so I can make it better. You know I'd do anything for you, Erika. Anything.<p>

Your admirer

* * *

><p>Why are you doing this to me? I've been thinking nonstop, but I can't figure out what I did to deserve this. I wrote whenever I could. Did you not like the way I signed the letters? I was only joking. Do you... I don't know. I don't know. Please come back. You are my precious one. You are my everything. Without you I'm nothing. I want to hold you, I want to smell your hair, I want to lose myself in your body. I want to hear your sweet voice. I want you to tell me a story about flowers. I want you. I want you so badly it hurts.<p>

I don't know what I'll do if I don't see you soon. Already I feel strange. Whenever I see a girl, I hate her, because she's not as beautiful, or intelligent, or graceful as you, but I know she thinks she is or tries to be. When I see men, I get blind with anger... I just know they all think about you, all have their sick little fantasies, and it makes me want to kill them. It makes me want to kill them all. These feelings aren't normal, right?

Whatever's wrong with me, I need you to fix it. I know everything will be okay if you're with me. If you really can't come to see me, I'm sorry for all this, but I just can't live without you. I can't. Come and save me, Erika.

Leaf

* * *

><p>I feel so alone.<p>

Last night I had nightmares. I used to think nothing scared me, but now I know what does. Being apart from you scares me.

You understand, don't you? No one will ever love you like I do. You're all I want, all I need, and every second I'm away from you is killing me. I feel like something inside me is decaying. Please, my dear, sweet Erika, come back to me. I'm breaking things. I'm breaking. I'm falling apart, because every second I realize I'm not with you, and that scares me so badly my hands are shaking.

If you won't come to me, I'll come find you. And I _will_ have you.

Leaf

* * *

><p>I saw you today. I found your house, but you weren't home, so I waited outside. When you came back, I wanted so much to go to you, but you looked so tired...so I let you go in and hopefully rest. That hurt, that made me bite my lips and I tasted my own blood, but I love you so much and I wanted you to feel better... I hope you slept well. I was watching you for a while, but you got out of bed and went somewhere else. Did you sleep on the couch? Please, get your rest. My heart is breaking and I don't know how long it is until I lose my mind, but I'll wait a little while longer. Anything for you, my beloved Celadon Maiden. Anything, even if I die. Or other people die. Anything in the world.<p>

You know I love you.

Leaf

* * *

><p>I'm sorry I called last night. I don't know why I kept hanging up. It's just, the way you said hello... Your beautiful voice...it made me feel like we were finally meeting again. I didn't want to let go of that. I won't call again if I can help myself.<p>

I'm still waiting, Erika.

Leaf

* * *

><p>I'm rotting from the inside out.<p>

The things I've done are all for you, my love. Every one of them deserved it. They're trying to keep us apart. I won't let anyone keep me from you, no matter what I have to do. I'll tear them apart with my bare hands, I'll crush their skulls, I'll drown them in their own blood. These pathetic, weak, stupid people will not stop my love. I've seen their insides, and they are just as ugly and dirty and easily destroyed as their owners.

Erika, I'm coming for you. Don't worry about a thing, my sweet. Soon everything will be all right again.

Leaf

* * *

><p>They really think battling with Pokémon is some kind of law enforcement in the big cities don't they? The last few, I didn't even bother taking care of myself. I just had my Pokémon do it. ...But you don't need all the meaningless details. Just know that I will turn this city upside down until I find you.<p>

Leaf

* * *

><p>I knew it. I knew you loved me. I saw you took the mail, which means you went back to the house... Should I wait for you there, or do you want to go somewhere else? Just leave a letter with your reply by the bed. I sleep there now. The scent of perfume reminds me of you.<p>

Lying in this bed, I have indecent thoughts. I imagine myself kissing you, touching you, burying myself in you. I _want_ you. All of you, from your head to your heart to your guts to your toes to your flower's nectar.

Leaf

* * *

><p>Every day I don't see you is a scar on my soul. I've come this close to killing myself so many times, but I can't bear the though of never seeing you again, even if I have to suffer like this before I do.<p>

I think I've taken care of everybody who was trying to hide you from me. Their blood is a good reminder or what I've done to prove myself to you. After this much hardship, after I've overcome so many obstacles, it's clear I am the only one worthy of your love, and the only one worth to love you.

I had a dream last night. I found you in a garden, surrounded by the most beautiful flowers, dressed in your kimono with your skins showing so tantalizingly. I held you and kissed you, and then I ran a knife along your belly and all your guts spilled out. Erika, do you think it means something?

Leaf

* * *

><p>I already know where you are.<p>

Please, don't be scared. I've known for days now. If I wanted to come and see you, I would have done it already. So don't run away.

I want to see you, Erika, more than anything. But I want you to want that, too. I want _you_ to come and see _me_. There's nothing to be afraid of... I would never hurt you. You are my sweet, previous angel. You're the only thing I care about in the world. Just the thought of hurting you...damaging your perfect body...it makes me sick...

Let me tell you more about my dreams. I had one where your heart is actually outside your body, as if somebody carved it out. You hand it to me with this peaceful smile, and in that instant I know just how much you love me. Another one, I had this one a while ago, where you're being cut over and over by something, a knife or a whip, but you still look perfect and beautiful. It just keeps slicing your skin—sometimes I see a girl with odd red eyes holding it—but no matter how many times you're hurt you still are lovely. I could go on... All my dreams are about you, Erika.

I will have you, Erika. One way or another, I will have you.

Either I will have you, forever, or I will kill you and then myself.

Leaf

* * *

><p>Erika, send a letter back to me, or I will find you.<p>

Leaf

* * *

><p><em>No! Get your hands off me! She's so close—she's in that house, right there! Erika! Erika! Help me!<em>

Let go! No no no no no! I have to — I need — Let me go! Erika!

I'll die without you! You're all I want! You're all I want! You're all I wa—

Her voice broke, dissolving into a sob.

_Erika! My dear, perfect Erika! I love you! I love you so much!_

Her cries got fainter and fainter as they dragged her from the house.

_I love you! I love you!_

Inside, sheltered behind the heavy curtains, Erika sat in an armchair. She might have trembled if she could have heard the screams coming from Leaf, still audible through the walls.

She was slumped in the chair, her hair splayed behind her like so many coils of ink. A rill of blood ran from the corner of her mouth, the same blood that stained Leaf's hands. She didn't move.

_Erika! Erikaaaa!_

But no... Her shoulders trembled slightly. She held her hands tightly over her ears, but not to block out the sound of Leaf's shrieks. Her eyes were wide, heavily ringed with dark underneath, and stared a frozen and unfocused stare at the carpet. She saw nothing, heard nothing, felt nothing, knew nothing except Leaf's sickly sweet voice echoing in her head, reading her letters over and over and over.

_I'll tear them apart, crush their skulls, drown them in their own blood._

_I'm coming for you. Don't worry about a thing, my sweet._

_I had a dream where I ran a knife along your belly and all your guts spilled out. Erika, do you think it means something?_

_I will always love you, dear Erika._


End file.
